


I left something of mine

by J2Mlover



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J2Mlover/pseuds/J2Mlover
Summary: There was a fight and Jensen leaves the house for a few days. Jared is heart broken but he is not gonna beg Jensen to come back. Jensen comes back :)





	I left something of mine

-I can't do this anymore.  
-You can't do what? Where are you going?  
-Leaving. If I left something just send it to me or whatever.

That was the last thing Jensen said to Jared before leaving. Since then they haven't talked at all except when they are Sam and Dean. Jensen knew it was his fault. He shouldn't have left but he needed some space. So when Jared knocked at his trailer he thought Jared took the first step and he would say sorry and fix things. But here Jared was in front of him with a bag in his hands.

-What's that?  
-You asked to return everything that's yours. That's everything.  
-Jared... Look...  
-It's okay, Jensen. I hope this doesn't effect our work. That's all.  
-These are my gifts to you. I didn't ask for these.  
-I don't want them! And if I forgot something to return text me..I'll send it.  
-Jared!  
-Bye Jensen.

Jared's eyes were burning but he didn't want to cry in front of Jensen. He knew he was being childish. But it was too painful to see everything around him screaming Jensen. When Jensen ran away from him regarding a small fight. Did Jared mean so little to him?

Jared enters his lonely house. It was a long day of shooting. And it felt longer and more tiring when he didn't have Jensen to lean on to. He sits on the ground in front of his couch. Where did it all go wrong for them?  
Jared hears his phone ringing. He doesn't want to talk to anybody right now but he sees Jensen's name. So he answers.

-Hey.  
-You didn't return everything in there.  
-Yeah just send me a list. I'll pack everything up.  
-Right! Can you send me back my very first kiss to you? It must be in your balcony.  
-Jensen...  
-And my sweats the first time I made love to you in your bedroom. Those are pretty special to me.  
-Don't...  
-And the first time you fell asleep on me on your couch, I am pretty sure I left my heart for you just right there.

Jared hears the doorbell ringing.  
-Jensen I have to go. Someone is at my door.  
Jared hangs up and wipes his tears. He takes a deep breath and then goes to the door.

-Jensen! What are you doing here?  
-I forgot the most important thing and left it here.  
Jared's voice shakes a bit, "What is it?"  
-You! I forgot to take you with me!

Jensen pulls Jared into a hug. Jared can't stop himself from crying.  
-I'm so sorry babe. I'm an idiot. I'll never ever leave you. I don't know what I was thinking. Will you please forgive me?  
-You forgot to take me?  
-I forgot to take you.  
-I'm not a thing.  
Jared pouts.  
-But you're mine Jay. You're the most important person in my life. And I'm yours.  
-You are mine.  
-Yes I am. I missed you so much.  
-You left me. It really hurt.  
-I am so sorry I hurt you. I will never ever do that again. I missed you and I love you a lot.  
-I love you too.


End file.
